The present invention relates to a mechanical transmission device, and in particular to a mechanical device which can transmit a torque from a drive shaft to at least one driven shaft.
In known transmission devices the drive shaft transmits a torque to a driven shaft in the rotation direction of the motor, while the driven shaft is free to rotate in the opposite direction. However, when the drive shaft is still and the driven shaft is rotated in the same rotation direction of the motor, the shafts are mutually coupled and the driven shaft is not free to rotate.